Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans cette galère ?
by Nanthana14
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans cette galère ? Non, mais vraiment il y avait de quoi à se poser la question ! Et pourtant...


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films.**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans cette galère ? Non, mais vraiment il y avait de quoi à se poser la question ! Et pourtant...**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Galère".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Non mais cette première Nuit de 2019 c'est un grand n'importe quoi, voilà donc une idée impromptue et improbable sur ... Ben le film que j'ai regardé hier soir en fait... Franchement, c'est de votre faute tout ça ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans cette galère ?_**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette galère ?_

C'était précisément la question que se posait Korben Dallas alors qu'il se trouvait dans ce temple égyptien devant l'une de ses maudites pierres. De toute manière, il aurait dû comprendre que tout cela allait se terminer n'importe comment dés les premiers instants : quand elle était passée à travers le toit de son taxi, quand la police avait essayé de les arrêter, quand le prêtre s'était évanoui en voyant son tatouage, quand l'armée s'était mêlée de tout ça, quand il y avait eu cette bombe… Oui, de toute manière ça ne pouvait que finir de cette manière ! Dans un grand n'importe quoi ! Un grand n'importe quoi dans lequel il tentait de sauver le Monde du Mal Absolu et de la Destruction Finale avec quatre monolithe gravé et une jeune femme qui malgré son apparence n'avait que quelques jours de vie, agissant par moment avec des attitudes naïves mais charmante. Oui, chercher à ouvrir une pierre avait vraiment l'air parfaitement ridicule ! Pourtant, au vue des événements qui étaient en train de se dérouler, il n'avait pas de doute à avoir. C'était ça ou mourir avec toute l'Humanité !

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette galère ?_

Le père Vito Cornelius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question même s'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Il était le Gardien de la porte du temple. Il connaissait tous les secrets et l'ampleur de la mission dés le départ. Il savait ce qui les attendait. Il avait vite fait le calcul quand son prédécesseur lui avait donné la clé, ce combat serrait pour lui. Ce combat qu'ils attendaient tous depuis plus de 300 ans, elle allait lui incomber. Alors il l'avait attendu avec une certaine angoisse, espérant être à la hauteur de la tâche. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. Si jamais il avait une défaillance, tout l'Univers en paierait le prix. C'était donc une vraie galère, mais une galère programmée ! Enfin, programmée, il fallait le dire vite. S'il faisait la liste la plupart des péripéties qu'il venait de traverser n'était pas du tout prévu au programme ! L'explosion du vaisseau, l'ingérence chronique de cet agaçant chauffeur de taxi, l'intervention de ce financier totalement mégalo, c'était des choses qu'il était loin d'avoir prévu, mais des choses qui avait contribué à l'augmentation de la galère dans laquelle il se trouvait à ce moment précis alors que le Mal Absolu n'avait jamais été aussi proche !

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette galère ?_

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner dans la tête du jeune David pendant qu'il se trouvait-là, tremblant comme une feuille devant cette pierre qui était censée s'ouvrir mais qui ne voulait pas bouger d'un centimètre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment demandé à se trouver là lui. Oh bien sûr quand il avait rejoint Cornélius pour qu'il l'éduque et lui apprenne le sens de leur mission, il avait compris que ces événements terribles devaient se passer pendant qu'il était à ses côtés. Mais, benoîtement, il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait qu'un rôle d'assistant et que son maître aller tout régler en trois coups de cuillères à pot. Sauf que c'était loin d'être le cas ! Tout avait été trop vite, lui faisant perdre son peu de confiance en lui et il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas les épaules pour ce genre d'aventures ! Et le Mal Absolu qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, prêt à les engloutir ! Oui, il se demandait réellement ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette galère et une pensée fugace traversa son esprit, une pensée qu'il exprima dans un grand soupir « on n'y arrivera jamais »… Et la pierre se mit à bouger.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette galère ?_

Non, mais c'était vrai ! Ce n'était pas sa place ! Ruby Rhodes était une star du show-bizz international ! Une star de la radio qu'on écoutait tous les soirs en étant au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Une star dont la seule apparition faisait tomber les femmes de toutes espèces dans les pommes ! Il n'avait rien d'un aventurier ! Les flingues, les explosions, la fin du monde c'était très loin de ses préoccupations, qui tournaient essentiellement, il fallait bien le dire, autour de sa petite personne ! Il aurait dû le comprendre pourtant en voyant ce type baraqué avec ses deux mots de vocabulaire qu'il n'allait lui entraîner que des problèmes. Bon, il lui avait aussi permis de faire l'émission de sa vie, mais là c'était autre chose ! Il était dans la galère ultime ! Il se trouvait devant une pierre qu'il devait ouvrir et il n'avait pas de feu ! Non mais c'était vraiment le bon jour pour arrêter de fumer ! Ce n'était vraiment pas une idée green ! Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mourir ! Oh non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Il était bien trop … Il lui fallait du feu !

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans cette galère ?_

Aucun d'eux ne le savait vraiment, sauf que pour le coup, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à surnager tout le monde sombrerait avec eux… C'était le moment de trouver des rames et de sauver l'univers…


End file.
